The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle tie down devices. Specifically, the present application relates to devices for securing a vehicle in a fixed position, such as during a vehicle performance test or while the vehicle is being serviced or transported.
Vehicle tie downs are generally used in situations where a vehicle needs to be held or secured in a stationary position. For example, when the vehicle is placed on a dynamometer for measuring engine and/or transmission output to the wheels, the vehicle must be secured in place on the dynamometer so it does not move off the dynamometer when the wheels are turning. Similarly, when the vehicle is being tested in a wind tunnel, it must be secured in place in the event that the force of the wind on the vehicle is stronger than the static friction between the wheels and the ground, which would otherwise prevent the vehicle from moving during the test.
A conventional vehicle tie down may include a hook permanently connected to and extending upward from the ground or other platform. These hooks are generally not easily adjustable to support vehicles of different sizes without using different lengths of chain or requiring excessive winching of a chain or tie down strap. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved vehicle tie down system that provides improved performance and flexibility as compared to current systems.